Thomas The Demon
"Your going to end being burned on the hell, Hahaha!...." *Thomas The Demon Thomas The Demon is one of Skyblazero's OC. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * None Possible Opponents * Mickey Mouse * Bendy * Spinel * Gumball * Bugs Bunny * Chara * Cuphead * The Devil (Cuphead) * Peacock Information * Name: Thomas The Demon * Species: Cartoon Demon * Age: 92 * Likes: Kill people, insane things, horror movies * Dislikes: Remember his Bad Past, peoples saying he is a bag * Appearance: Has a Purple with Black and Orange face with blood in his eyes, white and black thoots, blood in his mouth, a black chest, white gloves, a red pant, and black shoes. * Personality: He is Goofy, and takes everything as a Game, and also is Cocky and Arrogant History He was a Cartoon Demon famous created by a cartoon company and he was known from be a so famous cartoon character until his company end abandoning their cartoons. Thomas then get mad and insane because he end knowing his cartoons got abandoned so he decide exit of his cartoon to kill peoples who forgot him and to kill his own creator who was running out of him. Powers and Abilities * Super Strenght: He is capable of twiste metal with ease, capable of hurt a bear with ease, capable of beat so strong peoples in boxing, capable of throw himself at a wall breaking it, capable of lift houses, can throw houses at mountains, and lift a giant man throwing them away. * Speed: He actually is capable of dodge lasers, bullets and knifes, can move in the speed of light, outrunned a blackhole, can run so fast that can stoptime, capable of snatch weapons without his opponents realize, capable of play sports himself without a team, capable of run across the world in 4 seconds, capable of cut bullets in half with his axe, and can react the Big Bang, and swords attemps to hit him. * Regeneration * Durability: Capable of by crushed by a Giant Hammer without any injury, capable of tank kills can kill cartoon characters, tanked the Big Bang, Can tank blasts, can tank a Blast that destroy a Planet, capable of tank a beating of a Bear, capable of be burned, capable of tank the Toon-Acid being a cartoon character. * Can stretch his Body as he want * Capable of use Toon-Acid as weapon * Intelligence: He is capable of trick peoples with ease, he is good manipulating peoples, capable of trick a genious with ease, capable of hack computers and robots with ease. * Has an Axe capable of Kill Toon Characters * Hammerspace: Can pull out any weapon he want to use depending of the situation * Can return from be erased. * Fourth Wall Breaking: Capable of break the fourth wall and can exit of the Cartoon and can manipulate it as he want erasing or drawing how he want. * Has Time Manipulation * Capable of endurade the freeze time * Reality Warping * Can shoot magic spells capable of Kill Toon Characters * Good snatching weapons * Can create portals * Can kill humans with ease * Capable of endurade his Timeline getting destroyed * Can literally pull out souls of peoples * Is so insane * Has dance skills Feats * Capable of kill many peoples with ease * Got be one of the most famous cartoon characters of ever * Killed many cartoon characters trying to be the most famous character of cartoons making it Weaknesses * So Insane * Can be Goofy * Can still be killed * He takes everything as a game * He is Cocky and Arrogant * Has a horrible laugh Trivia * This is an OC that I create based in my Hallowen Disguise Category:Original Characters Category:Skyblazero